i'll show you a sweet dream next night 1
by pureebloodprincess
Summary: It's back to the era of Juri and Haruka, Yuki and Kaname's parents.Juri never like Haruka.Never would.Or so she thought.When she starts to see/hear things she starts to worry.All she knows is that she doesn't want to see her brother anything but happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My first fanfic here! Hope you like it.  
R&R pleaseee****? ****;****]  
Juri&Haruka. VK.**

"It's day time, so you should be in bed! Stop following me!" Juri yelled at Haruka. "Haruka, you hid all the umbrella, because you knew it was going to rain this afternoon!" She turned her back and kept moving, though she could still hear Haruka following. Again, she turned around with an annoyed expression on her face.  
"Jerk. Pervert. Manipulator!" She yelled back. Haruka just looked at her and smiled. Ugh, he was really started to get on Juri's nerves.  
"You thought i wouldn't get angry, if you had a reason to come and pick me up from school?" She asked him. Smile again.  
"Well to bad for you!" She yelled. "I pleaded with Grandfather to let me spend three years in a town without vampires! And i was allowed to on the condition that 'Haruka is with me' But i'm trying to enjoy my happy school life!" She finished. She took some deep breaths and glared at her brother before continuing.  
"I'm still angry about it..." She started to say. She looked at Haruka hopping he would say something. And when he didn't she did...again.  
"Why don't you say something? You're freaking me..out." She said. Haruka looked at her then put the umbrella down. He clicked the lock down and it snapped back. Smile.  
"Enough! You are so annoying! You just keep giving me that sweet look until you get your way!"  
"So open your mouth and talk to me. Even if were talking in the rain. If you want to say something, say it. Don't express your feelings in some twisted way.." _Like hiding all the umbrellas in the house. _Haruka smiled and stepped forwards. Juri looked at him wide eyed.  
"I wanted to share a romantic moment under the rain with you." He finally said and smiled again. Juri could feel her cheeks heating up. She sighed.  
"You're stupid, aren't you? Well there's no point now. Were already wet." She said, looking at the floor trying not to smile. She heard the umbrella open and heard Haruka's footsteps come closer. They stopped in front of her. The feeling of the rain suddenly stopped. She looked up again, with her flaring red cheeks. Haruka tilted his head and smiled at her. He held out his arm and Juri just looked at it, before blushing deeply again. She put her arm through her brother's, as she they walked back to Grandpa's house.

Juri collapsed on her bed, exhausted from today. She thought of how she would be able to finish her homework, before it was time for supper. She stayed like that, just breathing. Then she smiled. Remembering what had happen._" I wanted to spend a romantic moment with you under the rain." _She kept repeating in her head until she fell asleep with her wet clothes.

Juri awoke later with a very stuffy nose, a heated forehead, and watery eyes. She lifted her head from her pillow and looked around her room, she was surprised to see Haruka there; standing over her.  
"Wha-wha-wha- ," She started to say "Ah-choo!" Her head flopped back on the pillow. She then heard Haruka's ruffled laughter and a shift in her bed as he took a seat.  
"What are you laughing about?" She asked, the corner of her eye looking at him. He smiled as always and her head started to spin. She shook her head and looked back at him.  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked another. She moved herself so that she was now laying on her back with her hands folded on her tummy, looking at Haruka. He smiled again, and reached his hand to her forehead. He placed it lightly there as he waited. Juri could feel another sneeze coming, and was thankful it went away. She did not want to embarrass herself in front of Haruka.  
"You're sick." He finally said and placed his hand on her cheek. Juri groaned.  
"No. I can't be sick. I-I have school tomorrow." She said and tried to get up. Worry flashed in Haruka's eyes and gently pushed Juri back on her bed.  
"You're too sick to go to school." He said with a hint of joy in his voice. Juri felt irritated again and her head started to hurt.  
"Does your head hurt?" He asked. She opened here eyes and saw such tender worry in his face.  
"Yea-yeah. A little." Lie. It hurt a lot. Haruka thought about this then got up.  
"That's what you get for sleeping in your wet clothes." He said and stood at the edge of her bed.  
"What are you-" She started to say, then found herself in Haruka's arms.  
"Where are you bringing me?" She asked lopping her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They looked down at her and his mouth started to curve into a smile.  
"You're taking a bath." He said as they reached the end of the hallway. Haruka kicked the door open and went inside. He just stood in the middle of the bathroom.  
"Are you able to sit down?" He asked. Juri chuckled.  
"Yes. Maybe." She said. Haruka looked unsure, and then decided to trust her. He set her down on the edge of the tub.  
"I'll go and get your clothes." He said and left. Juri watched him leave and smiled when she was sure he was gone. She loosen her tie and let it fall to the ground. She reached her for her shirt, and undid the buttons. She looked behind her to the tube. There was water in it already. It seemed like Haruka had already filled it up for her. She smiled again as she heard Haruka at the door.  
"Thank you." She said and swished her hand around.  
"Here." He said and Juri looked back at him. His eyes were on the ground as he held out her clothes. Strange.  
"What's the matter, Haruka?" She asked, getting up. She wobbled a bit but proceeded to walk towards them until she was standing in front of him. She reached for his chin, and tilted it up; making him look at her.  
"Is it something I did?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. He looked at her and smiled softly.  
"No," He said, and reached for her hand on his chin. "It is never you." He said and pulled her in for a hug.  
"Oh." She said into his chest. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. His hand was stroking her head.  
"It's never you, Juri." He cooed.

Juri didn't ask what was bothering him again. She decided that if her wanted to talk about it he would. After hugging her, he kissed her on the forehead and she felt the heat reach back to her cheeks. He chuckled and stroked her cheek.  
"I'll be downstairs. When you are finish, call me. I'll be right up." He said. Juri laughed and looked down.  
"I'm sure i'll be able to make it down the stairs alright, brother." She said. He laughed again.  
"I just want you to be safe." He said and kissed her on the cheek before leaving and closing the door after him.  
Juri smiled and proceeded to strip and get in the tube. The hot water felt great, though she sneezes a couple of times. She laid her head back ontile and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she drifted back into sleep.

There was a playground. With kids. Lots of kids. All of them laughing, running, being happy. Then there was Juri and Haruka. The young, seven-year-old Juri and the nine-year-old Haruka. Suddenly, the kids and the playground disappeared. And Juri and Haruka were the only people there. Haruka reached for Juri's hand.  
"Where is mama and papa?" Juri asked her brother.  
He smiled.  
"They're not here right now, Juri. They let us play...alone." He said.  
"Oh."  
Haruka smiled again and reached for Juri's other hand.  
"Let's go."  
"Where are we going, brother?" Juri asked.  
"Far away. Were it will only be you and me. You'd like that won't you, Juri?" Haruka asked. A twinkle in his eyes.  
Juri's eyes lit up and she grin widely.  
"Oh yes! A place where it will only be brother and I! Then I won't have to share you anymore." She said and smiled.  
Haruka smiled, and chuckled.  
"I was never shared, Juri. I was always yours." He smiled.  
Juri grinned.  
"Let's go now!" She said and pulled on Haruka's hand.  
"Wait, Juri. We must wait." he said.  
"Why?" she asked, looking at him.  
"Because." He said and he transformed to the present day Haruka.  
"I have to..." He started to say but stopped. He then felt to the ground. Blood started to come out of this mouth.  
"Save yourself, Juri. He's are coming." He said.  
"Haruka! No! What's going on? Who's coming!" She said, her voice sounded to mature. She was clearly the present day Juri now.  
"Save yourself ,Juri." He said and closed his eyes and disappeared.  
"Haruka! No! Haruka! Come back!" She saw tears fall on the place Haruka had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! :****] R}  
I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT.  
I'm just a crazy fan girl. :$**

Juri felt her body start to slip. Although she didn't know what she was slipping on, until she had plunged into the tube water.  
"Juri!" A voice said. She sat back up with help from someone hauling her up by her shoulder, and gasped for a breath. She looked at the voice and her heart seemed to slow it's rhythm beating.  
"Haruka!" She said jumped up to hug him.  
"Oft!" Haruka grunted as Juri hugged him. He hugged her back. She then started crying.  
"Juri...What's the matter?" He said as he tried and calmed her down by patting her back.  
"Haruka. Haruka. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." She wailed.  
"Shhh, Juri. I won't. I promise. What's the matter?" He asked her, he let go of her and looked at her eyes. He eyes were puffy.  
"I-I- dreamt that you were dead. And-and we were just about to run away together. But something happened, and you collapsed on the floor." She felt the tears coming and saw them leak out and fall on Haruka's lap. She was only then fully aware that she was kneeling naked in the tube, talking to Haruka. She thought if she would tell him to get out, but thought better of it. She was to upset, and didn't really want to lose sight of Haruka. Haurka seemed to know what she was thinking and reached for a towel. He held it out to her, but she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She thought that if she kept rubbing, she would stop. But the image kept coming back and the tears started to leak out again. She looked back at Haruka through the mist the hot water had created.  
"I dreamt that you had died." She said and started to cry again. Haruka got up off the toilet seat and stood. He placed the towel back and reached a hand out to Juri. She looked at it. He sighed and pulled her up by her arms. He pulled her in for a hug and stroked her hair.  
"What did i say, Juri? Shhh. It's fine. I'm here. And I won't leave you. Ever." She continued to cry on his shoulder and thought, _i have such an attachment to my brother. I love him so much in a way that would be considered appalling to certain people. I never want to leave him. And i know he loves me too in the same way. But there's something wrong. Something holding me back._ She shook her head and let go of her brother, but still holding one of his hand.  
"Get dressed. I've made some soup for you downstairs'." He said and tried to smiled. But Jrui didn't notice. She just kept looking at the wall behind Haruka. Haruka seemed to notice and sighed. He let go of Juri's hand, and she noticed. She paniced.  
"What are you doing? Didn't you promise me you woundn't leave?" She asked, annoyed. Haruka looked at her confused and chuckled.  
"I'm just reaching for your clothes, Juri." He said and picked them up. He took her towel and wrapped it around Juri. He then took her night gown and slipped it over her head. He didn't know what to do next. Juri laughed.  
"Thank you. I can take it for here." She sniffled. "Please just wait outside though." She said andd looked down. Haruka nodded and closed the door behind him. Grandpa wasn't home yet. He had told Haruka that he would be home a little late today, due to some problems. Haruka had blow it off, happy that he would be able to spend a few hours to Juri and himself. He took a seat next to the door. And waited.

Haruka jumped up when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked at Juri, unsure if she was stable enough to walk around without any help. Juri smiled and took his hand. Haruka smiled kissed her sister on the forehead.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked as they went downstairs. Juri nodded and looked up at him.  
They reached the kitchen and Haruka seated Juri on the seat facing the sink. Haruka moved with such gracefulness, Juri noticed. It seemed like he was gliding across the kitchen. Gathering things quickly. Juri seemed to think that it was no use. She barley had no appeal to such human food. She only ate it for the image she had to portrait as the human school girl. Haruka had finished and place the tomato soup before her. Juri frowned.  
"What's wrong? I thought you were hungry." Haruka asked, taking a sip of the glass he had melted a tablet in.  
"I am." Juri said, looking at the glass. "Just not for this." She said picked up the spoon and started stirring, lazily.  
"Hm." Haruka said and took a sip out of his glass before getting up. He took another wine glass and filled it to the top with water. Then he sat back down. He placed the glass on the table and took something out of his jacket. He opened the container and dropped another tablet in, watching it dissolve after. Then he pushed it toward Juri.  
"Thank you." She said and gulped it down in one.  
Haruka laughed.  
"Are you tired?" He asked her. She shook her head  
"Oh. I see. Well what do you want to do?" He asked, twinkling eyes. _Anything with you._ Juri answered to herself.  
"Umm, i have homework." She remembered.  
"But your not going to school tomorrow, remember?" He said, drinking his glass. Juri suddenly felt annoyed again.  
"Of course I'm going to school tomorrow! I'm fine." She swallowed. Haruka sighed and got up. He stood before and helped her up.  
"Are you still hungry?" He asked, tilting is head. She nodded. He smiled took off his jacket. He undid his shirt first three buttons. Juri reached her hand out to stop him.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, wide eyed.  
"I thought you were hungry." He asked her, confused. Juri pulled on his hand, and he brought it down.  
"Yeah, but no. Not from you." She said, embaresse.  
"Why? Is there something wrong with my blood?" He teased his sister. Juri panicked.  
"No, no! I didn't mean it like that, Haruka! I just mean-" She started to say. He laughed and touched her cheek.  
"I'm just kidding." He said and stroked her cheek. She felt annoyance come back to her.  
"Jerk." She said and rolled her eyes. He laughed and proceeded to take off his necklace. Juri reached up to stop him again.  
"Did you not hear what I said?" She asked him, looking at his neck. Ugh, why was he doing this. She licked her lips and looked away.  
"Juri, it's fine. I don't mind." He said and moved her hand to his neck. She could feel the blood rushing through his veins, and the more she kept her hand there, she realized that it was harder to restrain herself. She bit down on her lip, and the next thing she knew she had pulled Haruka near her; tilted his neck and had sunk her fangs into him. She could feel blood trickling down her mouth and neck. Haruka hand one hand on her back, and another on her hip. Finally she finished. She whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked down. Haruka put back on his necklace and looked at Juri who seemed to be avoiding his eyes.  
"It's fine Juri. Really." He said and patted her head. He smiled at her. No matter home much Haruka comforted her, she still felt bad. It was forbidden to drink a pure-blood's blood. Much less her brother's. She yawned.  
"Oh. Are you tired already?" He brother asked. She shook her head.  
"No. I have to do my homework." She said and walked away. Haruka was right behind her. He grabbed her arm.  
"You're not going to school tomorrow." He said in a serious tone of voice. Juri pulled her hand back.  
"Of course i am!" She said and started to walk away again.  
"Nope." He said and picked her up in a fireman's carry.  
"Oh! Put me down!" Juri screamed. Haruka laughed and put her down on the couch.  
"That was unnecessary." She told Haruka, removing hair out of her eyes.  
"Yes it was if you were leaving me." He said and took a seat next to her.  
"Let' talk." He said and smiled. He put his arm around her on the couch.  
"About what?" She asked him. She noticed his arm around her and tried not to blush.  
"About you."  
"I don't like talking about me."  
"I like talking about you." He said and smiled. Juri raised and eyebrow.  
"Okay...but i don't want to talk about me." She said and blushed.  
"But i like talking about you." He repeated. She rolled her eyebrows and sighed.  
"Where's grandpa?" She asked.  
"Out."  
"Out where?"  
"Somewhere."  
"You don't know, do you?"  
"No. Not really." He said as he played with a strand of her hair. Suddenly there were little bangs on the window, showing sighs of rain and thunder clapping. Juri moved closer to Haruka. He noticed and pulled her so that she was leaning on him.  
"I don't like Thunder." She said and relaxed into his chest.  
"I know." He said and stroked her hair. He kissed her head. "You used to cry every time you heard it. And i would always hear you and get out of my bed and run to your room. I would get in bed with you and you would stop crying. Then you would eventually fall asleep." He said and smiled. Juri smiled to, remembering she would also cuddle up to him.  
"I always feel safe with you, Haruka." She said, before blushing.  
"It's because you love me." He noted before taking her hand and putting his hand in hers.  
"Yes. I do." She said and smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just then there was a click in the lock and the door swung open. Juri jumped, moving away from Haruka and letting go of his hand.  
"Grandfather! You were out late. Where have you been?" She asked, taking his umbrella and suitcase.  
"Jui-chan! Hello, hello. How was school?" He asked. He took off his jacket and handed it to Juri who hung it.  
"Fine. It started raining."  
"Oh? And did you get wet?" He asked. Juri laughed.  
"Yes i did. Someone hid all the umbrella in the house, therefore i had none." She said and smiled.  
"Didn't Haruka pick you up?" He asked, looking at her.  
"Yes, he did."  
"And?"  
"What do you mean 'and?', Grandfather? Nothing happened." She answered. She looked away before blushing.  
"I see. Well you should go to bed. It's late, and you have school tomorrow." He said and smiled at her before kissing her on the forehead before sending her off.  
"I will, grandfather." She said and headed off to the stairs. She looked back at the couch and found that Haruka was now not there.

She make it up to the top step before Grandpa and Haruka started talking.  
"You're not trying hard enough, Haruka-kun.'' Grandpa said.  
''Of course i am, Grandfather.''  
''No you are not. She told me that nothing happened.''  
She head Haruka sighed.  
''She is unsure of what she if feeling, Grandfather. She's scared.'' Haruka answered.  
''Well help her figure it out. Soon.''  
Haruka sighed again.  
''I'm trying. But i can't force her to fall in love with me.'' He answered. Juri's mouth dropped.  
"Rido-kun is coming." Grandfather said. Juri held her breath. Rido? Her other brother? Why would he come now? As much as Juri got annoyed with Haruka, is was in no way comparison with the annoyance she got when Rido was around.  
Juri heard a glass shatter, then a bang.  
"Why?" Juri heard Haruka almost scream.  
"He wants to...help." Grandfather said. "I don't want him coming either, but the society thinks it appropriate."  
"Appropriate for what? For him to take Juri from me? This is absurd." He said. Juri could picture him with his scrunched forehead and his mouth in a strait line.  
"It may be, Haruka-kun. Which is why you need to try harder with Juri. Not only i would be happy to see her with you, but also the rest of the society." Grandfather said.  
"I will, Grandfather." He said. Juri then heard the chair being pushed back and someone rising. She didn't know who it might be, but started retreating to her room.  
"If you excuse me, i'm going to bed. Goodnight, Grandfather." He said. Juri froze. She ran quickly to her room, trying not to make any noise. She yanked the door open and flung herself in her room. She looked around. She need to seem natural. Like she was here all along. She jumped on her bed, and pulled out her book. Then thunder flashed.  
"Ahh!" She yelled and dived under her blanket. Way to seem natural. Soon there was a knock on her door.  
"Juri? Are you alright?" Haruka said and opened the door.  
"Mmhmm," Thunder "Okay, no!" She whimpered. Haruka laughed and let himself in. He closed the door behind him. He walked to Juri's bed and sat down.  
"I'm going to bed now. Scream if you need anything." He said and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. He was just about to get up when, Juri pulled him back down by the hand. He flopped on the bed beside her.  
"No." She said simply.  
"You want me to sleep in here with you?"  
She nodded slightly. She didn't know where this was coming from, but she did know that she did want to be alone tonight in anyway. Haruka laughed and go up. He excused himself to get washed up and left. Meanwhile, Juri sat on her bed cross-legged. Juri thought about what her grandfather had said; _'which is why you need to try harder with Juri. Not only i would be happy to see her with you, but also the rest of the socity.'_ So the socity wanted to see them together. Juri felt unsure again. It was them that wanted to see them together, Juri got thinking. Maybe the only reason why Haruka was doing all this for her was because it was expected. She felt bad. She was just about to get up when the door swung open and in came Haruka, only wearing his boxers. She gulped.  
"What's wrong? Were you going somewhere?' He asked her.  
"Umm...n-no." She couldn't help stuttering and starring at her brother. He had a nice and toned body. A chizz led stomach and bumps in all the right places. I sounded wrong to talk about her brother like this, but it was to late to go back on it now. She got back in bed and made room for Haruka. Haruka made sure she was in before turning off the lights. He walked to the bed and got it. Juri tried hard not to touch him, trying to avoid the awkwardness that would spring if she just reached out and did. She lay there, frozen. Haruka felt her stiffness as he closed the blanket around him. He snuck a glace at Juri, and saw that she was facing him with her eyelids forced shut. He smiled and turned her way. He just looked at her. Juri could _feel _Haruka looking at her. She dare glanced a peek and regretted it. He was looking at her, smiling. Jrui tried not to, but bust out chuckling. Haruka laughed as well. She put her arm on her pillow and her head on top. Haruka reached for her under the blanket and pulled her close by the hip.  
"Haruka..." She said quickly and moved herself closer to him. She was pressed up against him and held her other palm up to his bare chest. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight Juri-chan." He said and kissed her forehead.


End file.
